


Zen

by akamine_chan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a zen thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's ds_snippet community - for the second Rapid-Fire Challenge.
> 
> Warning: restrained, dominance issues
> 
> Unbeta'd, so it might suck. For Akite, tireless cheerleader. Thank you for all your kind words over the past two years.
> 
> Prompt: train

Callum trains himself to not _want_. It's a zen thing: the more he wants, the less he gets, so he has to practice not wanting. It's hard. Self-control has never been his strong point.

When Hugh calls, he doesn't answer the phone. He lets it ring and ring until the answering machine picks up and records Hugh's annoyed voice, "Where the fuck are you, Rennie?" He clenches his fists and when that doesn't feel like enough, he sits on his hands to keep from snatching up the phone. When Hugh finally hangs up, Callum's shaking and covered with sweat.

It's like he's giving up booze all over again, going cold turkey. If it weren't so pathetic, he'd laugh at himself.

He finds someplace else to be when Hugh comes to town. When Callum's certain that Hugh's left Vancouver, he goes home, erasing all the messages on his answering machine. Hearing Hugh's warm whiskey voice would break him.

He thinks seriously about moving back to L.A., but he hates it there.

One night, he's not as careful as he should be and Hugh ambushes him at a party. Callum's miserable, distracted, wanting a drink _bad_ and Hugh walks up behind him and hisses, "You fucker," in Callum's ear like an endearment.

Callum doesn't have the strength to push him away.

Later, they stumble into Callum's bedroom, ripping the clothes off each other, frantic for the feel of warm, hair-rough skin. Hugh ties Callum's hands behind his back and pushes him down, fucks him roughly, gasping and dripping sweat and moaning. "Fuck, fuck, Cal—"

He marks Callum with his teeth, raised welts on neck, shoulder, thigh. He _owns_ Callum.

In the morning, Hugh wakes Callum up with his talented mouth, hot and wet and _perfect_.

Callum is lost.

-fin-


End file.
